1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a test method, and more particularly, to a test method of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panel is a liquid crystal panel constructed on a silicon wafer. LCOS panel has been broadly applied to different types of liquid crystal projectors thanks to its small volume and high resolution.
In a LCOS panel, MOS transistors are disposed for replacing the thin film transistors (TFTs) in a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), and pixel electrodes are mainly made of metal materials. Thus, a LCOS panel is a reflective liquid crystal panel. As to a reflective liquid crystal panel, a higher reflectivity results in a higher light efficiency. Thus, pixels of a LCOS panel should be closely arranged to achieve a higher reflectivity of the LCOS panel.
However, short circuit between pixel electrodes may be produced if the pixels are arranged close to each other. Because any abnormity on a LCOS panel is usually detected through a lit image after the LCOS panel is assembled, the fabrication time of the LCOS panel is prolonged and the fabrication cost thereof is increased. Thereby, how to detect short circuit between pixel electrodes right after a silicon wafer is manufactured has become one of the major subjects in the testing of LCOS panels.